Petites Bouchées
by kleineelch
Summary: A collection of short and sweet stories that I've written to procrastinate from other things. Full of (mostly) sweet and happy stories with Gamagoori and Mako.
1. Hallelujah

In between working on my other story, Punished, I need to cleanse my writers palette. Seriously, writing really involved fic is really taxing, so I solicit ideas from other people so all I have to do is throw words together that sound good. This is going to be an ongoing collection of pretty short stories that will probably not be connected much at all. This fic was a tumblr request for Gamagoori doing a Hallelujah. Enjoy!

* * *

"MANKANSHOKU!"

"Ah! Gamagoori! Wha-what are you doing here?"

He drew himself to his full height. "As Disciplinary Head I am able to go anywhere I want! It is my duty to keep an eye on all students and that does include you! Now!" Gamagoori bent so he was right in Mako's face. "What was that you were just doing?"

"I was thi-thinking!" Her voice shook as he seemed to grow another five feet over her.

"But you were dancing!" He exclaimed. "And you should be in class Mankanshoku!"

"Well, I had to use the bathroom!" She huffed. "Then I saw an interesting bird fly by and so I had to follow it and it led me to this courtyard and then I realized I was lost so I was just thinking of how to get back to class." Gamagoori just blinked. "Here! I'll show you."

"That's...really not nece-"

Mako flung her arms in the air, and Gamagoori wondered if the sunlight just got brighter where she was standing. "Mako is no good at directions." She shook her head, sad. "But she knows, when one sees a pretty bird, they must follow it." Pointing upwards. "It may lead them to a new destiny!" Placing her hands on her hips, she grinned. "Mako must think on what her new destiny is!" She sat on the ground, tapping a finger to her lips. "Perhaps Gamagoori will help her think of what she is to do?" Leaping up again, she grabbed onto his hand. It took him a moment to react.

"What, why do you want my help?" He asked, unsure what she was getting at. It was a sight to watch her bounce around, and he did have to admit, her hands felt nice on his.

Mako had a pout on her face. "Well you came here for a reason, didn't you?"

"Yes! To get you back into class Mankanshoku!"

"I'll go back to class if you help me think!" Mako tugged on his hand and looked up at him with her warm brown eyes.

Gamagoori felt his face go red. "F-Fine!"

"Hooray!" Mako bounced up and down. "Okay! Follow my lead! Just...say whatever comes to your mind and move however you like!" She put her arms in the air again, wrists crossed and fingers extended. Glancing at Gamagoori, she nodded. Wondering just what he had gotten himself into, he followed her lead. He thought he could hear a choir singing _Hallelujah_! in the distance.

"Mankanshoku must get back to class soon." He barked out, pointing to a surprised Mako. "But her destiny seems to be making Ira Gamagoori figure out what she is to do." There was a pause as he shifted to a thinking posture. "Since it is his duty to help all students, he will of course help Mankanshoku out!" He moved to stand at attention. "He thinks that Mako needs to know that she makes her own destiny." Mako was shocked when he kneeled next to her and gave her head a gentle pat. "Gamagoori believes that she knows deep down what her destiny is and that she will figure it out in time!" They stayed still for a moment, both looking at the other.

"Woah, Gamagoori is so helpful to Mako!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mako will go back to class right now!" Mako placed a quick peck on Gamagoori's cheek and then sped off, leaving him stunned and blushing.

"D-don't dawdle!" He yelled after her as he got to his feet, ignoring his quick heartbeat. "I won't be so nice next time Mankanshoku!"

* * *

Review, follow, share with friends, or whatever floats your boat. If you have a prompt idea, feel free to message me with it here or through tumblr (musicaljinx) and perhaps I may use it as my next de-stress story! Cheers!


	2. Lost

Another small bit of a story. A little character study about my favorite.

* * *

To no ones surprise, Gamagoori lost his Goku Uniform first.

The strongest and most staunch defender of Honnouji Academy had taken it as a personal attack when Ragyo had taken so many of the students to be used as COVERS. It was his duty now to save anyone he could at the other high schools across Japan. Any time an expedition left from the base to rescue people, Gamagoori was at the front of the line.

He made sure he was the first to leave their transportation, using his body and uniform as a shield and distraction while others got the refugees to safety. There was no time where everyone was saved though, and the day his Goku Uniform failed him, less than half of those he tried to save made it back to base. Upon his return to the Nudist Beach headquarters, Gamagoori walked straight to his room and refused to talk to anyone for two days.

It was only when Nonon threatened to transform and reduce his door to a pile of ash, did Gamagoori agree to speak to anyone. The three other members of the Elite Four figured since Nonon had gotten him to open the door, she should be the one to talk with him. Uzu and Inumuta pressed their ears to the door to try and overhear their conversation, but they were disappointed when they could only hear a quiet rumble from Gamagoori and a surprising softness from Jakuzure.

On the other side of the door, the two of them talked, though Nonon was listening more than talking. Gamagoori talked about how he had failed everyone that day. Lady Satsuki. The Elite Four. Matoi. Mako. The last name drew her attention. The slacker? She was just another student unfortunately taken with the rest, Nonon pointed out. Gamagoori only shrugged, but it took him a long while to start speaking again..

After a while Nonon left, telling the boys at the door that Gamagoori was fine, he just needed some time.

Gamagoori returned to staring at the wall, letting his thoughts wash over him. He couldn't keep hiding in his room, there was nothing productive about that. But it was hard to feel like he could keep going when there seemed to be nothing he could do. Now that his Goku Uniform was gone forever, he wouldn't be able to fight COVERS head on. He'd also have to dress as a Nudist. He wondered what Mako would have thought of that. A chuckle escaped his lips.

Thinking of the petite girl who was now being used as a battery caused him to sober up quickly. Gamagoori couldn't explain just what it was about Mankanshoku that drew him to her. _They had nothing in common_, his rational mind stressed, _slacker, disregard for rules, troublemaker, weak…_No, she was anything but weak. Even when put up against impossible situations where she was woefully outclassed, Mako stood her ground for her friend and herself. Gamagoori thought about all their interactions in the past month, wondering, just maybe, if they lived through this hellish ordeal, could they maybe be friends? Or even more?

Gamagoori stood up, rolling his shoulders back so he was at his full height. If he stayed in this room there was no chance of him ever finding out if Lady Satsuki or Mako were still alive. Now was the time for action. He mentally berated himself as he donned the "uniform" of Nudist Beach, realizing just how foolish he had been to think he was worthless in this fight. He may no longer have his uniform, but Ira Gamagoori was stronger than that.

Now was his time to prove it.

* * *

Might write more after this, but I should probably finish my other story chapter first, ha. Review, comment, message, whatever you'd like. I'm always down for discussion and distraction, here or tumblr (musicaljinx). Cheers!


	3. Savor

I just started writing yesterday and this is what came out. Also, I may have been hungry. This plays a little with my headcanon that Gamagoori is secretly a really really good cook.

* * *

Mako groaned as her stomach made a gurgling sound she was sure the entire school heard. Another day of getting kidnapped to lure Ryuko into fighting, another day missing lunch. To make matters worse, they had knocked over her bento into the dirt. That was almost worse than being dangled over a pit of sharks by the Oceanography Club president. Her stomach was so distracting that she walked right into a wall without thinking.

"When did they build a wall in the pathway-Oh! G-Gamagoori!" The hall monitor gave her a look that made her feel as if she was even smaller than she already was.

"Mankanshoku, what are you doing out of class?" He rumbled over her head, voice like thunder.

"I-I was just heading back to class. Um, Oceanography Club wanted to challenge Ryuko and, well, I was bait." Gamagoori arched an eyebrow.

"The fight finished up half an hour ago, you should have returned to class right away."

"Well I was hungry!" Mako snapped, hands on her hips. "You don't get fed when you're kidnapped. They wanted to feed me to the sharks in fact!" Gamagoori looked uncomfortable as Mako continued. "They threw my food in the dirt and I wanted to find something to eat! How do you expect anyone to learn anything if they're hungry! My stomach would distract me and everyone around me! I'm doing them a favor by not being in class!"

"Be that as it may Mankanshoku," he regained his handle on the situation and towered over the frustrated Mako, "You should have thought of that before becoming friends with Matoi. Now get to class right away or you can expect an even worse punishment than just being hungry!" Gamagoori nodded and strode past Mako who seemed to deflate following his words.

"He could be nicer." Mako sighed and did as she was told, walking to the classroom, stomach still empty. Only four more hours till she could go home, providing she wasn't kidnapped again.

While Mako wasn't kidnapped that evening, the next day the Chess Club decided they needed a new pawn in their living chess game. It took Ryuko some time to come to her rescue, and her kidnappers decided to eat her lunch in front of her. Mako was almost in tears by the time Ryuko dispersed the club by force, though she wasn't about to admit it was over the loss of food. Ryuko had more important things to deal with than her friends stomach.

Once again she made her way back to class, this time avoiding running into Gamagoori who was standing in the hall on the way to her classroom. He was watching her, arms behind his back, and a frown on his face.

"I know, I'm late, I shouldn't be in the hall, I'm going to class. I'll see you later in detention." She said in a monotone and continued walking past Gamagoori who had a stunned look on his face.

"Man-" He was ignored as she went into her classroom, never once looking up from the ground. Gamagoori sighed as he walked away, looking at the neatly wrapped box he held in his hand. If he wouldn't be teased without mercy by his friends, he would drag Mako out of class to eat the bento he made, but that story would spread like wildfire. _What interest did the Disciplinary Head have in the slacker?_ It was obvious he just had to think of a better idea, though he did hope that it wouldn't be necessary for him to even do this. Gamagoori could feel his face getting warm as he tried not to think about what it was that made him feel he had to look after Mako.

Mako had showed up for detention that evening, only to find a note from Gamagoori stating that detention was canceled for a meeting of the Elite Four. It was a little suspicious because she knew she saw Sanageyama walking across the front yard into town when she was making her way to the detention room, but she didn't complain. She went home, tried to make up for her lack of lunch by stealing all the food she could from her brother, and went to bed early, dreaming of the delicious lunch she was going to make and eat tomorrow. They wouldn't take her hostage a third day in a row. Right?

'_On the weekend they can't take me away from lunch_.' Mako thought as her and Ryuko were running away from the Cowboy Club. "_These clubs are getting out of hand!_"Ryuko had yelled as she transformed into her fighting outfit and Mako was inclined to agree. This time she was lassooed away from her lunch, the horse she was dragged onto helping itself to her food. '_At least someone got to enjoy it._'

After Ryuko had gathered all the fibers from the defeated club president she strode off to go yell at Lady Satsuki some more, leaving Mako to make her way back to class herself. She was surprised to not run into Gamagoori yet today. By this time she had at least seen him around and he always seemed to be getting on her case after she was getting back from lunch late. When she made it to the room without encountering him, Mako sighed in relief.

When she entered the classroom no one paid her any mind. Most of the class was doing their own thing while Mikisugi droned on about some topic no one really cared about . Mako herself planned to take a nap and try and sleep away her hunger, until she noticed the rather large parcel on her desk that smelled a lot like food. She looked around, seeing if anyone was paying attention to her. When no one looked her way, Mako grabbed her present and snuck into the hall. A couple halls away was a small alcove that would serve as a decent hiding place away from anyone walking the hall, fingers crossed that Gamagoori wasn't around.

After a few moments of making sure no one was going to come her way, Mako unpacked what appeared to her to be a feast. Rice, grilled fish, sauteed vegetables, even some small cookies that Mako couldn't help tasting. They melted in her mouth, they were so light. Trying to not get emotional over just how nice this was after a rough few days, she dug in. As she ate Mako tried to puzzle out who would have gone through this trouble to bring her food. She knew her parents wouldn't be able to afford the fish, Ryuko was always off trying to avenge her father, and Mako didn't have any other friends, so who was it that made this?

Mako was enjoying the last of the cookies when she heard heavy footfalls in the hall, causing her to shrink into the alcove as best she could. The only person it could be was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. She peeked around the corner to see Gamagoori standing at the junction that she needed to go down to get back to class. He had his trademark frown on his face and he seemed to be...smelling something? Mako squeaked as she realized the food probably smelled up the hall and this was it, she was going to be in detention for the rest of her life.

Gamagoori began to walk down the hall in her direction and Mako thought of how much she was going to miss her family when she was locked up when, as if in a dream, he walked right past where she was hiding. She heard his footsteps get further away and she chanced a look to see if he was gone for good. All she could see of him was his back. Now was her chance. She gathered up the containers that held her food and wrapped them back in the cloth, glancing out often to make sure Gamagoori wasn't coming back her way. When she was sure he was well away from her Mako darted down the halls towards her class.

Sitting back in her seat, not missed by anyone, Mako resumed thinking about just who could have given her the food. She hoped that one day she would be able to thank whoever it was that gave her such a nice gift. After a few moments of thought, Mako took out a piece of paper and began writing.

Gamagoori rubbed his temple as he walked through the hallways one last time. As hall monitor his final task of the day was to make sure the rooms were all closed and locked. It was more the principle of the matter, because most students were smart enough to not want to cross him or Lady Satsuki. All he wanted right now was to go to bed and try and sleep off the headache that had been developing since Matoi had once again yelled slander at Lady Satsuki.

He glanced into the classroom that Mako was usually in and was surprised to see a piece of paper obscuring his view.

"_To the person who brought me lunch today, thank you! I wish I could thank you in person with a big hug, but just imagine that I'm doing that right now! -Mako Mankanshoku"_

Gamagoori grabbed the paper with a trembling hand, hoping no one was looking at the surveillance of this hall at the moment. He quickly folded the note into a small square and tucked it into a pocket. As he walked away to continue his rounds of the building he couldn't help but blush at the thought of Mako giving him a hug. Maybe one day he would tell her what he had done and get the hug at last, but for now he would be content with the small thank you note resting in his pocket.

First thing tomorrow, though, he was going to have a little talk with the club presidents about how much he would punish them if they dared to ruin anyone's lunch again. Especially if it was the friend of Ryuko Matoi.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Any comments, concerns, questions, complaints, prompt suggestions can be sent to me here or tumblr (musicaljinx). Now to go back to the serious writing...


	4. My Friends are Idiots

Work was so boring that I finally got around to finishing this story I had started...oh about a month ago. It was fun to play around with the full cast in this one, and credit for the idea goes to the beautiful xiaojuhua on tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

Mako had said yes.

Mako had said yes, and Ira Gamagoori had no idea where to go from there.

She had taken the flowers from him and gave him a smile that made his heart jump into his throat. The question was stammered out and she had to ask him to repeat what he said a couple times before she got the gist of it. Now, as Gamagoori lay on top of his bed, he couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over again. Her smile, her answer, her hug.

Now, however, he had to figure out what to do on their first date. A week from today was what they had agreed on, meeting at the fountain in the center of town at 3pm and then...something. Gamagoori groaned as he brought his hands to his face. He had spent the past few years yelling at Mako for being a troublemaker and now he was taking her out on a date. Ever since Ryuko Matoi had shown up, he saw Mako in a different light. On her own, the small girl was uninteresting, a slacker, and just a face in the crowd of no stars. When Mako had chosen Ryuko to be her friend, everything shifted for Gamagoori.

Mako was brave and outspoken. She had gone toe to toe with him several times for her friend, not backing down even when Gamagoori brought himself to his full, terrifying height. While she remained oblivious to some things, her creativity in figuring out how to deal with problems was nothing short of amazing. Gamagoori couldn't even begin to express just how good she looked when she donned the Goku uniform and fought hard to save humanity.

"_Pull yourself together Ira! You have more important thing to think about, like what you're going to _

_do on this date!_"

What was he going to do? Gamagoori sat up on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, disturbing his neatly combed locks. He was almost twenty and had never taken a girl out on a date. There had been no time, being Lady Satsuki's right hand and disciplinary head. The others in the Elite Four however...perhaps they could help him.

"How about something physical?" Sanageyama panted as their run drew to a close. Gamagoori and him had a tradition of working out every morning to keep in top shape for their eventual fight with Ragyo and COVERS. Now it was more of a friendly get together a few times a week.

"What are you implying?" Gamagoori felt his face go red, not from exerting himself at their workout. It was six days before his date and all he had to show for his planning was a piece of paper on his desk that said "_Date Ideas_" and nothing else.

"No, I mean, go for a hike or something. Ride bikes along the bay. Active things." Sanageyama flopped onto the grass and moaned. "God, I hate running."

"Well, its good for you." Gamagoori rumbled. He sat on the ground next to the sprawled Sanageyama. "Do you think Mankanshoku would like it? Riding bikes together?"

"Gama, all I know about that girl is Ryuko and her are close and you seem to have an insane crush on her." He waved his hand in the air. They sat together quietly, regaining their energy. "I am really not the person to ask about this sort of thing. Especially after you killed me with this workout."

"Well we're not done!" Gamagoori shouted jumping to his feet. "Next we lift weights!" Sanageyama groaned.

"Can't we keep talking about your date? Will that make you go easy on me?"

He didn't answer, and instead dragged a complaining Sanageyama to his feet. As they walked to the gym, Gamagoori filed away what his friend had suggested and hoped that one of his other friends had some better idea.

Gamagoori shifted in the chair as he waited for Inumuta to make his next move. While Lady Satsuki would silently plan and figure out what their next steps in their path against COVERS, the two of them would play chess to pass the time. Though he started out losing frequently, Gamagoori had become rather adept at the game, meaning their games found them staring at the board for long periods trying to guess the others next move.

"Inumuta, do you have any thoughts on what I should do on my date with Mankanshoku?"

The hacker was silent, as he peered at the board over his glasses, tapping his fingers in thought. Minutes passed in silence. Gamagoori had five days till his date and he was still unsure of what to do. Inumuta picked up a bishop and moved it diagonally three spaces.

"If you are trying to distract me from this game it won't work, though, I dare say you are already distracted." He said with a smirk as Gamagoori realized he was in a tight spot in their game.

"Just...answer the question." He grumbled.

"Uzu mentioned you were having problems so I've compiled some of the finest research materials for you." Inumuta reached into his pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. He passed it to Gamagoori who just looked at it, bemused.

"How...is this supposed to help?"

"Just plug it into your computer and see for yourself. I think you'll find the videos...very informative. Now," Inumuta gestured to the board, "Shall we continue?"

Gamagoori wished Nonon would stop laughing. People were starting to turn and look at the odd pair in the coffee shop. It was now only three days till the date and, after two nights of intense studying, Gamagoori was no further in his planning than before.

"Jakazure...please…"

"Tell me again, how many romantic movies did you watch?" She wiped away a tear.

He mumbled out that it was less than twenty, but he had lost track after a while. "They start to run together." The tea Gamagoori had ordered was still too hot, and he took the break to blow on it gently before taking a tiny sip.

"Leave it to the Dog to give you something like that as dating advice." Nonon leaned back in her chair and looked him over. "I hope you don't think that any of those ideas were any good."

"Well, that's what I hoped for you to tell me..."

"Look, I'll be straight with you. None of us have ever gone on a date. It's not like Lady Satsuki gave us the chance to. But, I'm sure the slacker hasn't ever gone on a date either."

"Nonon…"

"What I'm saying is it doesn't have to be perfect because anything you do for that girl will be something she's never experienced before. So what you need to do is find out things she likes and go from there." Nonon grabbed her coffee from the table and surveyed Gamagoori over the rim.

"Where...how did you figure this out." Gamagoori was stunned that his friend seemed to know what she was talking about, for never being on a date herself. She flushed and pointed at him with a murderous look.

"I've also watched those romantic movies that Inumuta gave you, but I figured out that its a stupid way to go about it. You breath this to anyone else and I don't care how big you are, I will murder you in your sleep."

He chuckled at her expression. "I would certainly like to see you try, but your secret is safe with me." Nonon stuck out her tongue.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Gamagoori shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way and changed the subject. He was once again back to square one in planning, but an idea was beginning to form.

One day before the date Gamagoori screwed up his courage and went to find Ryuko. As little as he wanted to ask her questions, Mako's best friend was the easiest source of information. He found her at a fruit stand purchasing a bag of lemons. There was no sneaking up for a man of his size, so when his shadow fell over Ryuko, she sounded bored more than anything. She didn't even bother to look up.

"What do you want?"

"Matoi." Gamagoori began, puffing out his chest. "I wish to ask you some questions about Mankanshoku."

"Oh?" This caught her attention and she turned to peer up at him. "What kind of questions about Mako? Because if you want to know her cup size, I'm not-"

"No!" His cheeks turned a bright red. "I would never ask something-"

"So do you not like her breasts? You can't just be happy that you found someone who wants to go out with you and-"

"Ryuko!" Satsuki had walked up to the stall with a basket of vegetables on her arm. She was frowning at her sister. "Gamagoori is not that kind of person. I'm sure his questions are perfectly courteous." The look she gave him suggested that they better be.

"La-, uh, Satsuki. Good to see you." He was having a hard time dropping the formalities of so many years now that they were out of their prior roles.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, what do you want to ask?"

Gamagoori cleared his throat. "What is Mankanshoku's favorite flower?"

"Uhh…"

"You don't know?" Gamagoori had thought of all people…

"How do you expect her to enjoy flowers when was trying to get through that prison you called a school? No offense Satsuki."

This had started badly, he tried to regain his composure. "What is her favorite food?"

"Anything she can get her hands on. Next?"

"Can't you be more specific?" Gamagoori exclaimed. He couldn't tell if Ryuko was purposefully being obstinate or she had no idea.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Croquettes, takoyaki, salmon, crepes, cake, fruit, veggies, meat, bread. What part of 'anything' don't you understand?"

The two glared at each other, as if daring the other to further the conversation. Gamagoori broke eye contact first, deflating a little. "Matoi, could you please help me figure something nice to do for Mako?"

"Ryuko, cut Ira some slack." Satsuki muttered under her breath. "He does care for her and just wants to make her happy." Ryuko let out a sigh.

"Mako likes cute things. Animals are her biggest weakness, she can't resist them. She likes heights because it makes her feel like she's taller than someone out there. She tends to fall asleep during movies. Daisies are her favorite flower." Ryuko crossed her arms and turned away, her cheeks red.

Gamagoori blinked. "Thank you Matoi. That was...helpful. I should go. Please don't tell Mankanshoku that I asked about her?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't Ira." Ryuko glared at the ground as Satsuki spoke. "Good luck tomorrow."

He nodded and walked down the street towards the road that would take him home. The girls watched him as he turned the corner.

"You're going to tell Mako that Ira asked about her today, aren't you?" Satsuki said as she made room in her basket for the lemons Ryuko still held in her hand.

"Of course I am, what kind of friend would I be otherwise?"

Gamagoori tried to take a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. He sat on the bench by the fountain and watched the people walking by, trying to see if Mako was behind that couple, or perhaps that group of students. It was overcast, but warm, the perfect temperature to be outside. Glancing at the clock on the nearby building, Gamagoori watched as the time ticked closer to three.

He wondered if he should stand. Would she see him if he was sitting? Of course she would, '_I'm _ _hard to miss sitting or standing._' Gamagoori thought. He held a small bouquet of daisies in his hands, making sure he handled them gently. That would be a bad start if he crushed the gift he got her before she even showed up. Another look at the clock confirmed another minute closer to three.

His eyes scanned the crowd once more and he felt his heart stutter. There was Mako, walking towards him. She was in a yellow sundress patterned with sunflowers and Gamagoori could not think of anyone he would rather be with right at this moment. He stood up and brushed invisible dirt off his pants, thankful he wasn't overdressed in his slacks and shirt. Mako's face lit when she saw him and she came running, disturbing some pigeons who had been pecking at the ground.

"Gamagoori!" She said in a breathless voice. "I'm happy to see you!"

He felt the blush form on his cheeks. "Mankanshoku. It-it's good to see you too." He winced as his voice shook, but pushed forward, holding the bouquet out for Mako to take. "I got you some flowers. I hope-"

"They're beautiful!" Mako exclaimed grabbing them from his hand. "Thank you so much!" She looked up to him, smile still wide across her face. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Gamagoori held out his hand. Mako placed hers inside of his and they started walking from the square. "I-I hope you like it Mankanshoku."

"You can call me Mako, you know." Mako squeezed his hand as best she could. "You can call me Mako and I'll call you Ira and we'll have a really fun date because you planned something amazing. Okay Ira?"

Gamagoori chuckled at how happy she was, his fears of things going wrong fading with every step they took together.

"Okay Mako."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Comments/follows are loved. Feel free to send in story ideas here or through my tumblr, musicaljinx (I post stories on tumblr first if that's where I get them!). Till next time.


	5. There Will Come Soft Rain

Back again with another story for all you lovelies out there! This one is inspired by a lot of Pixiv pictures (can post links if anyone wants! they are all super cute) and my own love of the rain.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip_.

Mako hummed to herself as she kicked her legs back and forth under the bus stop bench she had decided to wait out the rain on. The weather had been so nice when she had left the house this morning she hadn't thought to grab a jacket or umbrella. The last bus had already left for the afternoon by the time Mako left the club meeting she had been at (she didn't think tennis was meant to be so violent, but she had fun hitting the ball back and forth with the other No-Star girls).

"Why won't you stop rain?! Mako wants to get home for dinner!" She called out to the offending rainclouds, shaking her small fist. As if in response, the rain began to fall harder drawing a frustrated moan out of her. At least she was under cover and the rain should let up sometime...right?

Time passed and the rain still continued. Now twilight was beginning to fall and Mako's stomach was beginning to rumble. How long had it been since her last meal? Perhaps it was time to change her plan. She stood and leaned forward as far as she could, scouting out the nearest awning she could run to. She was so focused on her plan that it took her a moment to notice the tall shadow being cast over her.

"Mankanshoku?"

"Ahh! Gamagoori!" Mako leapt backwards into the bus shelter, falling over the bench onto the dusty ground in her haste. "What are you doing here?" She winced at the pain and embarrassment of falling over. Looking up, way up, she noticed he was frowning at her under the umbrella he was carrying.

"I was walking to the store to pick up some food for dinner, when I noticed you sitting here. Why are you still here? The last bus left hours ago."

"I have to wait for the rain to stop." Mako hopped back to her feet and brushed her skirt out before she returned to her seat on the bench.

"If you're waiting for the rain to stop you are going to have a long wait indeed." He sighed. "I will walk you home Mankanshoku."

"Whaa? Oh, no, no, you don't have to do that!" Mako shook her head vigorously. "I can wait till it stops. It has to stop some time and if it doesn't I'll be at school on time tomorrow because I can just sleep here! I can sleep anywhere so you don't need to worry about me."

"It is my duty to make sure all students are taken care of." He leaned down into her face. "This includes you. Come, Mankanshoku."

She tried to stare him down with a scowl on her face, but he was ready for that tactic it seemed. As she leaned forward with a steely gaze, so did Gamagoori. The two kept leaning closer and closer till their noses were nearly touching, never looking away from the other. Mako blinked and seemed to realize just how close they were and leapt back with a shout, falling once more off the bench. Gamagoori stood up quickly, as if too just realizing how close they had been.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you." Mako moaned from the ground. "Don't worry Mako, you can do this. Gamagoori isn't as scary as you think he is. You got close to him and he didn't even yell! It was almost like he was going to give you a kiss..." She said quietly to herself, psyching herself up as she got to her feet a second time. Gamagoori waited for her to gather her bag from the ground and looked anywhere but at her, hoping she didn't notice the flush that was spreading from his ears to his cheeks. They had been very close.

"Don't dawdle Mankanshoku." He rumbled from above. Mako looked at the umbrella and then down to see the only place she could be without getting wet was directly in front or directly in back of the large man.

"Uh…I don't think there's room for me unless you want my head in-"

"Stop!" Gamagoori yelled, startling Mako into falling back on the ground again. He couldn't help but feel some guilt at how often she seemed to be falling over because of his intimidating size.

"Oww…" She rubbed at her back and winced. '_If he would just leave me alone I would stop getting hurt!_' She thought as she made her way to her feet for a third looked forward and saw Gamagoori's massive hand held out towards her. She hesitated a moment before accepting his help. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Now," Gamagoori coughed and focused his eyes away from her and down the street, "Climb on."

"What?"

"You heard me Mankanshoku." He said in a gruff voice. "You can't stay dry if you walk by me so the only logical solution is to carry you."

"What?"

Gamagoori let out a frustrated sigh. Figuring there was no way to take care of this problem quicker, he gently scooped her up and brought her to his shoulder. "Sit there Mankanshoku."

Mako squealed when he had picked her up and hurriedly grabbed onto one of the spikes protruding through his Uniform. She adjusted her position and turned as best she could to face him. "You should have asked if I wanted to be picked up Gamagoori! It's not polite to pick up a lady like that."

Gamagoori rubbed at his temple, willing away the headache that was beginning to form. "Mankanshoku, just...tell me where you live." She rattled off the address and Gamagoori began to head down the hill away from the school. The sooner he got rid of Mako the better.

As they made their way along the streets Mako looked all around her. "This is what its like to be tall isn't it?" She murmured. It surprised her when Gamagoori chuckled.

"It is rather nice being able to see over a crowd. It easier to hide when you're small though, so you have something up on me Mankanshoku."

"You must have hated playing hide and seek." He shrugged, causing Mako to squeak at the movement.

"Are you alright?"

"It's a bit scary being up so high. Oh, turn down this street its faster." Gamagoori did as he was told and the silence returned. Mako was beginning to doze off when he asked her a question.

"Huh?"

"I asked why you didn't just walk home in the rain, Mankanshoku. It wasn't raining hard earlier." They walked through a crowd of people that were waiting in the street outside of a restaurant. The group scattered quickly when they saw the large man walking towards them.

"Oh, well, I'm wearing a white shirt." Mako swayed slightly with Gamagoori's steps, getting used to his walking cadence. He turned down another road, entering into the district that held the No-Star students.

"That hardly seems to be a good enough reason to be willing to spend the night at the bus stop."

"I also sort of forgot to put on a bra today." Gamagoori made a choking sound at her words. "And a white shirt and no undergarments and getting wet-"

A large finger came up to her lips to silence her. "I understand." His voice was strained and Mako decided not to comment on just how red his face was getting.

"What are you going to have for dinner Gamagoori?" She asked, moving on from the previous embarrassing topic.

When he shrugged again she was prepared. "Probably some fish and rice. Vegetables too if they look good."

"Ooo, that sounds delicious! We can't afford fish but my mom makes the best croquettes. They make you grow big and strong and I eat as many as I can so maybe I can get taller someday!" She paused for a moment. "You should stay for dinner tonight Gamagoori! You brought me home so it would be a fair trade right."

"Again, Mankanshoku, it was my job to bring you home. I don't need any sort of payment." As he spoke they arrived at the alley that Mako called home. Gamagoori helped her climb down and onto the ground, holding his umbrella over her until she got under some cover. "There, you're home. I will see you tomorrow Mankanshoku. Don't be late."

"Wait! Stay here!" Mako bolted down the alley way leaving a very confused Gamagoori behind her. There was no reason for him to stay, and as he heard a clatter of pots and incoherent yelling and a loudly barking dog, he began to wonder if she was going to come back. His question was soon answered when she trotted back to him, breathing heavily and holding a bundle wrapped in rabbit print fabric.

"Mankanshoku, do you not remember me saying-"

"Oh, I just ignored that. Here!" Mako grinned and held up the package towards him. Gamagoori hesitated as her arms began to wobble from holding the heavy containers. He couldn't deny that the smell coming through the cloth was incredibly appetizing.

"Just this once, Mankanshoku..." He said, plucking the food from her hands. The smile across Mako's face made Gamagoori turn so that his blush wouldn't be seen by her. "Have a good evening."

"You too Gamagoori!" Mako waved as he turned and left. There was a moment where the only sound was the rain on the pavement and Gamagoori's heavy footfalls. A crash came from the house and Mako's stomach let out a loud rumble, causing her to squeal and run back in for dinner. Later, as she stuffed three croquettes in her mouth and fought her brother for a fourth, Mako hoped that Gamagoori was having a nice dinner as well. Perhaps next time she needed an escort home he would stay for food. She giggled to herself at the thought of his large body fitting into the small house and returned to eating with gusto. Outside the rain continued to fall.

* * *

Thank you for reading, as well as all the follows and reviews that anyone has done in the past (or future!). As always story requests are open and I love chatting with people over on my tumblr, musicaljinx. Till next time!


	6. They Say it's Your Birthday

This update is a little bit more self indulgent than the others, because today is my own birthday! I'm now officially sliding into the "old" category and I was feeling inspired to write a little (2500 words is little, haaa) story for my favorite couple. So this is my present to everyone! Please enjoy :

* * *

Mako and Ryuko sunk to the ground, panting. "I think...we've lost him." Ryuko got out between breaths, Mako only able to nod next to her. "Why...did you need me...to get you out of there?"

"He was going to start quizzing me on history." Mako said after she had sat up and got her breathing under control. "I didn't study any of it and I don't want him yelling at me again.

"I'm sure Gamagoori won't yell at you now that you're dating." Mako leveled a stare at Ryuko. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong about that…"

"He's even worse now! He's all," she put her angriest face on and pulled her eyebrows up to imitate Gamagoori's, "'_Mako! It is a students job to study! Your grades need to improve! I will help you and you will succeed!_'" Mako flopped back down onto the grass amid Ryuko's laughter. "I'd rather eat. Or kiss. Kissing is more fun than studying."

Ryuko laid next to her friend and joined her in looking up at the clear blue sky. She couldn't blame Mako for wanting to escape. The temperature outside was perfect, a slight breeze blew through the leaves of the trees, and the smell of flowers from the nearby garden club made the moment feel close to perfect. Ryuko closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy the sun.

"So what are you doing for Gamagoori's birthday then? Satsuki says it's coming up."

"Huh?" Mako rolled to her side to look at Ryuko, confusion in her voice.

"Stop playing around Mako." Ryuko cracked an eye open. "What, do you have some super secret plan for him? Does it involve sexy underwear? Wait...I don't want to know the answer to that…"

"He never told me." The sadness in Mako's voice made Ryuko look at her friend. Everything about her seemed to droop as she continued talking. "I knew he had to have a birthday sometime because everyone has a birthday, but I never asked when it was."

"Mako." Ryuko reached over to pat her friends arm. "I'm sure he wasn't trying to keep the information from you. Probably just slipped his mind. Finals are coming up soon and all. Actually, this might be a good thing…"

"Good how?"

"Well, he doesn't know that you know about his birthday, so if you really wanted to surprise him now's your chance."

The two were silent for a while, and Ryuko wondered if she had said the wrong thing. It was a relief when Mako leapt to her feet. "That's what I'll do, I'll surprise him!" She said as she threw her hands above her head. Before she could explain her plan to Ryuko a large hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ground, causing her to shriek.

"I would be most surprised if you would study for a change, Mako." Gamagoori rumbled from above, seeming larger than usual. "You can't escape that easily."

"Would you mind moving out of the way of the sun, big guy?" Ryuko called from the ground, speaking loud over Mako's protests. If anything, Gamagoori's size grew even more.

"You should be studying too Matoi. Just because you are Lady Satsuki's sister, it doesn't excuse you from finals." Ryuko stuck her tongue out.

"Have fun studying Mako!" She said with a wave as she made herself more comfortable. By this point Mako had been slung over Gamagoori's shoulder and he turned to walk away.

"You're both so mean!" Mako cried as she was dragged back inside the dark and stuffy school by her boyfriend, vowing that he was getting no kisses tonight for treating her so poorly. When she told him as much, he only chuckled as they entered a classroom.

"I'll believe it when it happens." Gamagoori removed her from his shoulder and sat her at a desk with a tower of books on the floor next to her. "Now, starting in September 1939…"

Mako wished they had run further.

xxx

The door shut with a soft click, leaving Mako leaning against it, listening closely for the steps of Gamagoori to go by. As he passed she heard him muttering "_I'm going to tie her to the chair when I find her so she doesn't escape!_" She held back a giggle as he moved further down the hall away from her hiding place.

"You might want to go back sooner rather than later. He takes his tutoring seriously."

"Lady Satsuki!" Mako squeaked and flattened herself against the door. The student council president was sitting at a desk with her traditional cup of tea in her hands. Satsuki smiled and took a sip as Mako glanced at the door and then back to the desk, trying to decide who she would rather deal with.

"Please, have a seat Mako." Soroi appeared from the shadows with a second cup and placed it on the desk before bringing a chair for Mako to sit in. Realizing there was little she could do now, she made her way over, making sure to thank the butler as she sat. He simply nodded and melted back into the darkness. It was a bit creepy, Mako thought. "Now, is everything going well between you and Gamagoori?"

Mako nodded as she blew on the tea. "Other than him forcing me to study and him not telling me about his upcoming birthday, things are great!"

"Of course he didn't tell you about his birthday." Satsuki said to herself, before letting out a laugh. "Don't take it personally. Gamagoori isn't one for a lot of fanfare on his birthday. If he had his way, I think he would rather no one remembered."

"But thats no fun! Birthdays mean presents and friends and cake and more presents and-"

Satsuki held up her hand and Mako stopped. "I agree he is acting foolish about this, especially since he has someone close to him to share the day with now. Do you have plans for him?"

Mako blushed and looked into her teacup. "I was going to surprise him with a cake." She said in a small voice. "But I'm not even sure he likes cake. Does he?" Now Mako was worried that her plan wouldn't be good enough.

"Gamagoori does enjoy cake, especially cakes with fruit in them. I could have Soroi help you-"

"No!" Mako had jumped to her feet, splashing some tea onto the floor. "I will do this myself! Mako Mankanshoku will make a cake for her boyfriend's birthday by herself!" Silence echoed as she finished her declaration, and Mako realized just what she had said and done. "Oh! Lady Satsuki I'm sorr-"

"Don't worry about it Mako." Satsuki said in a kind voice. "I can see this means a lot to you." She leaned back with a thoughtful expression as Mako remained on her feet, sipping as her less full cup of tea. "The Elite Four have their own separate rooms with a small kitchen in each. I could give you a key to Gamagoori's so you could surprise him there with a fresh baked cake."

Mako's eyes lit up. "You would do that for me?"

Satsuki nodded and the small girl let out a shout of joy. Mako's celebrating was short lived when a knock came at the door. "Lady Satsuki, may I enter?" There was a brief moment when the two girls locked eyes, one pair full of fear, the other amusement.

"Come in Gamagoori."

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki. I've been looking for Mako and was wondering if-" His question broke off when he saw a sheepish Mako waving at him. Gamagoori stiffened and seemed to be struggling with how to handle the unexpected appearance of who he was searching for.

"Mako was just getting ready to head back to study. We were having a small chat over tea, but I too need to begin work." Gamagoori looked like he didn't entirely believe her words, but he would never admit to it. Mako's shoulders sagged, knowing it would be hard to outwit Gamagoori and Satsuki and get out of her studying. Satsuki reached into her desk and slid a small envelope across the desk. "What we talked about earlier. Have a nice afternoon Mako, Gamagoori."

Understanding their dismissal, Mako grabbed the envelope from the desk, thanked Satsuki again, and skipped into the hallway, Gamagoori close behind. There was a split second where Mako contemplated making a run for it, but Gamagoori's hand on her shoulder had her thinking twice.

"Do I want to know what you were bothering Lady Satsuki about?" He said, scooting her in front of him and marching her down the hall.

"Probably not." Mako looked up to see Gamagoori glancing down at her. She gave him a smile and he reached down to ruffle her hair.

"Come on then, you have a math test coming up and you need to study."

"You going to tie me up so I don't escape again?" She asked, her tone innocent. "Probably want to make sure the ropes are tight. I'm a master at escaping because I'm super flexible." Mako walked into the room they had been studying in, leaving a red faced Gamagoori sputtering behind her.

xxx

Gamagoori's birthday dawned grey and damp a few days later. His day was filled with classes and meetings as befitting the Disciplinary Head. It also seemed as hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to find Mako the entire day. Usually she would have lunch with him or find him in the halls at breaks. Though he didn't show it, inside he felt a little guilty for not telling her about his birthday, but he didn't care for attention. Just another number added to his age. Besides, what high school student wanted to admit they were _twenty_.

The other members of the Elite Four and Lady Satsuki wouldn't let him forget he was another year older, though. They had forced him into a room with a small pile of presents and balloons tied to the chairs. After they serenaded him with the most off key rendition of "Happy Birthday," they sat around with tea, laughing over how tone deaf Sanageyama was and teasing Gamagoori for how much he was enjoying himself. He just scoffed and said he was humoring them, but it was nice to be surrounded by his friends.

Eventually he was able to beg off, stating he still had homework to do. That was true, but Gamagoori was more interested in trying to find Mako and maybe going out for dinner for a small celebration. He had missed seeing her all day and hoped she wasn't angry at him for some reason. Well, she may be angry at him for not telling her about his birthday, but he was sure some cuddling and a nice dessert would smooth any problem out.

Gamagoori didn't expect it to be impossible to actually find Mako. He called her a few times with no answer, searched in all the places she hung around with no luck, and, as a last resort, went to her house to see if she was there. Mako wasn't, but Ryuko was.

"Matoi. Is Mako around?"

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon when she ran off babbling about something." She waved her hand in the air to indicate _something_. "I think it was about your birthday." Gamagoori felt his stomach drop. Ryuko obviously saw something change in her face because she leaned up towards his face. "You never told her did you?"

"Well I...It never..."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ryuko threw her arms up in frustration. "This girl is crazy for you! You could at least let her know about these things." Gamagoori looked down in shame. He hated to admit that Matoi was right. Realizing that he wasn't exactly proud of what he did, she gave him a break. "She wasn't angry when she ran off, it makes you feel better. Just...usual Mako."

Gamagoori sighed. "Thank you Matoi. If you see Mako will you please let me know?" She nodded and he turned to make the long climb back to the school. The sun was well into setting when he made it to his room. He had spent the entire walk home berating himself for not telling Mako about his birthday. All he had to say was '_My birthday is soon, but I don't need anything. Lets go out for dinner instead and call it good.'_ Simple, to the point. Gamagoori put the key in and turned to unlock and open his door. But no, he had to say nothing and now she probably was angry at him and if he saw her again the first words out of her mouth would be-

"Surprise!"

Mako stood in front of him, wearing a stained apron with flour streaked in her hair. Gamagoori blinked. He looked around his room, wondering if it was really Mako or some weird hallucination. When she didn't disappear with a vigorous shake of his head, he started to believe that this was actually taking place.

"Are you alright Ira?" She tilted her head to the side. Gamagoori couldn't help but laugh and drop to his knees to pull her in close for a tight hug.

"I thought you would be angry at me for not telling you about my birthday." He murmured into her hair.

"Well I'm still not happy about that." She pouted. "But you were just being silly. Oh!" Mako wriggled out of his arms. "Close your eyes! Do it do it do it!" Gamagoori screwed his eyes shut and put his hands over them so it was obvious he could see nothing. He could hear Mako pad away from him and then return, shuffling a little slower. "Okay, you can open them!"

Gamagoori peeked through his fingers to find a grinning Mako holding a small cake with strawberries placed into the frosting that seemed to be melting off the cake. She had managed to write '_Happy Birthday!_ and fit a few small rabbit heads around the words.

"I hope you like it. I know that you don't care for a lot of celebrating on your birthday but everyone deserves a cake!" Mako placed the plate holding the cake into Gamagoori's hands, making it look even smaller. "So, Happy Birthday Ira."

It had been a long time since he had such an enjoyable birthday, Gamagoori thought. Most of the time it was better to just ignore the date and continue on. That evening, though, as the two of them ate the cake with forks without bothering to cut it into slices, laughing and cuddling and kissing, he wondered if he had just never celebrated it properly. Mako declared that she was spending the night and promptly fell asleep on top of Gamagoori, but not without wishing him a final '_Happy Birthday'_ in a sleep filled voice.

Gamagoori could only hope that Mako would be around for the rest of his birthdays.

* * *

Not much to say, aside from thank you for reading! Also, thank you to anyone who has read/reviewed/followed my works. That's the best present any writer could ask for. Till next time!


	7. Can you see the real me?

Another short story thanks to an anon prompt on tumblr. They asked for a "Nui-is-Mako" story, and I felt up to the challenge. Fair warning, this is not a happy story like most of my others. Just...know that going into this.

* * *

"Woah, I can't believe Satsuki let us have dinner up here!" Mako bounced in her seat as Gamagoori placed a plate of food in front of her. "I guess she's not so bad after all!"

He hummed in response, pulling his chair forward to the table. "Lady Satsuki is very generous. I hope you enjoy the meal." Mako nodded and began to cut up the steak in front of her into small pieces before taking a bite.

"Mmm, so good!" She swallowed and grabbed the glass of water in front of her. "You okay, Gama? You haven't started eating." Gamagoori blinked, staring at his plate of food as if he hadn't realized what was in front of him. Mako giggled. "I hope you're not this quiet later tonight." She gave him a wink.

Gamagoori slowly, deliberately picked up his utensils and speared a green bean with his fork. He glanced up to see Mako continuing to eat without a care in the world. He observed the vegetable for a moment longer, before returning the food to his plate.

"I think it would be best if we dropped these pretenses." He sighed, leaning away from the table.

"Huh?" Mako paused with a fork halfway to her mouth.

"I don't think you're stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't figure it out."

"Figure what out? Gamagoori, what are you talking about?"

"Drop the act, Nui."

The girl's eyes widened, as she put her fork down. "You're making no sense. Nui was killed along with Ragyo."

"Part of her was." Gamagoori crossed his arms, keeping his face stone still. "The other part somehow found its way to Mako Mankanshoku and took up residence there."

They sat looking at each other, before a giggle shattered the silence. "How long have you known?"

Pain flashed in Gamagoori's eyes before they hardened again. "After Ryuko left to destroy Ragyo. Mako had certain...habits and you-"

"Oh, poor lover boy watching the girl from afar, hoping one day to be together." The monster that wore Mako's face spread into a wicked grin. "This was why you had to be forced into asking me out. No one else knew what you did."

Gamagoori reached a shaking hand to the table to grab his glass of water. After taking a drink he continued, voice calm. "Why would I tell anyone? No one would believe me. They saw you take your own life."

"That's the wonderful thing about life fibers." She sighed as she popped a vegetable in her mouth. "The appearance of death is enough to throw even the most observant off. Would you like to know how I killed off your little girlfriend? I'll admit, I was kind, which was more than she deserved, getting into everyones way like she did-"

The glass that Gamagoori had been holding shattered in his hand. Blood began to drip onto the floor as Nui laughed. The demon across the table watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to stare her down. "I think you've said enough."

"Have I? I could tell you how scared she looked when I confronted her. How it felt to squeeze the life out of her. How her last words were '_But I was going to tell Gamagoori-senpai that-_'"

"Enough!" He was on his feet now, rage clouding his vision, hands gripped at his side. "You stop talking about her right now-"

"Or what?" Mako's face pouted at him, shooting him through the heart. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. There is now way to combat life fibers any more and," she stood and walked over to the enraged Gamagoori, "no matter what, you could never hurt anyone who looks like your poor lost love." She gave an exaggerated sniff and brought his hand to her face, nuzzling into it. Mako's large eyes, wide and shining, looked up at him.

Gamagoori deflated, falling back into his chair. Nui giggled as he bowed his head forward in defeat. "Just go." He rasped, unable to look at the girl next to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stiffen, before she skipped from the room, slamming the door behind her. It was time for her to make a quick escape, but she didn't get very far. A hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground.

"R-Ryuko?"

The rage and tears in Ryuko's eyes was the last thing Nui saw.

xxx

"Gamagoori…" Satsuki came in from the other room where she watched the entire confrontation take place.

"Lady Satsuki." His voice was rough. "Thank you for…" The words trailed off.

"You're hurt." Waving over her butler with a basin of water with some clean cloth, Satsuki kneeled at his side, tenderly taking his hand. Gamagoori made no protest, just continued to stare at the empty seat across from him.

"I couldn't save her." He whispered. Satsuki looked up to see tears flowing down his face before he covered his eyes with his hand.

Nothing more was said between them.

Nothing could make it better.

* * *

I promise, next update (which is done, just need a title, haha) is happier. As always, prompt suggestions are welcome here or on tumblr (musicaljinx). Thanks for reading!


	8. 50 Prompts

Been feeling a bit blah this past week, so I thought maybe tiny stories would get my creative juices going again.

* * *

**001. Threat**

She backed away slowly as he seemed to fill the sky with his body.

**002. Empire**

Surveying all beneath him, Gamagoori wondered if it was all worth it.

**003. Falter**

His orders were absolute; there had never been any problems following them. Until she stood up against him.

**004. Compliment**

It was cute how Gamagoori blushed when she told him how good he looked.

**005. Glass**

Mako was so small, he was afraid that even just touch would shatter her.

**006. Honour**

There was no shame in being from the slums; Mako talked of her history with pride.

**007. Work**

Without warning, he was yanked down by his tie. "You should wear this more often."

**008. Jealous**

Everyone knew Gamagoori was the one to levy a thousand mile stare at any man who thought of talking to Mako.

**009. Strings**

He reached for her hand, but he was too far away to prevent the crimson threads from consuming her

**010. Semantics**

Mako didn't care how it was, only that _math was evil and should be avoided at all costs_.

**011. Innocence**

"This big or thiiiiis big?"

**012. Dispose**

What good was a student that existed to defy all rules?

**013. Blaze**

Choking smoke and the burn of flames; Osaka crumbled around them.

**014. Neglect**

As hard as she tried, Mako could not hold back the tears over her wilted eggplant sprout.

**015. Quake**

It was said there was an earthquake once a day in Honnouji, right about the time Gamagoori got out of bed.

**016. Guess**

Some days, when everything was slow, bets were placed by the Elite Four on how long that slacker girl would stay awake in class.

**017. Quarrel**

He was told never to go to bed angry. It was a long night.

**018. Brood**

Maybe if she smiled and waved at the Head of Discipline he would stop looking so grouchy all the time.

**019. Effort**

No matter how hard he tried, Mako refused to stop climbing onto his shoulders to get a better view of the fight.

**020. Now**

He was impressed. Mankanshoku was holding back and still managed to destroy half of the school grounds in a punch.

**021. Solve**

After a while, Gamagoori just began nodding along with what she was saying. He wasn't up for mental gymnastics today.

**022. Rest**

Her eyes drooped as a blanket was pulled over her body. A soft kiss was the last thing she remembered.

**023. Soon**

Looking around the stands for a seat, Gamagoori realized the only place he could sit was near Mankanshoku. As if his day wasn't trying enough.

**024. Listen**

Every student was allowed a voice, he just wished that hers wasn't so persistent.

**025. Haze**

His body ached and each breath hurt, but it would only be over his dead body that anyone or anything hurt Mako.

**026. Excite**

The grin on her face was innocent; her eyes, wicked.

**027. Verbal**

Gamagoori considered putting a hand over her mouth, but he knew that wouldn't actually silence her.

**028. Fragment**

At first Mako was just a thorn in his side, until it became clear she had made her home in a more intimate location.

**029. Inert**

"No matter how much you shove Mako, you're not getting me off this couch."

**030. Classic**

He was embarrassed as she looked at the books on his shelves. It was a pleasant surprise when she came to him with one, shyly asking him if he could read to her.

**031. Animal**

One more "Frog Prince" joke out of Jakazure and Gamagoori swore he would throw her off the top of the school.

**032. Jagged**

Battlefield medicine left a scar, one Mako couldn't look at without remembering what she almost lost.

**033. Strange**

One rabbit, fine, _but now they were everywhere_.

**034. Measure**

If Mako stacked three chairs, five books, a rickety box, and then stood on the tip of her toes, she was lucky to reach Gamagoori's shoulder.

**035. Ashes**

Blood stained the ground beneath her as she gave him a weak smile.

**036. Leave**

Part of him wondered if sending Mankanshoku to Osaka was the right punishment.

**037. Fit**

Yes, everyone was naked as the day they were born, Mako thought, but Gamagoori had obviously been working out since that day.

**038. Elusive**

The feelings and thoughts came easily. The words to tell him how she felt did not.

**039. Painstaking**

Not being able to freely talk for years meant he had a lot to learn about communication.

**040. Unfold**

Maybe it was because she was small, but Gamagoori was shocked at how Mako contorted herself against his side.

**041. Wrap**

"So, if memory serves me, you enjoy being tied up?"

**042. Friend**

Ryuko and Gamagoori glared at each other while Mako gleefully talked about their first date plans.

**043. Swift**

For such a large man, Mako was surprised how fast he moved in order to make sure their kids didn't get into trouble.

**044. Seasons**

She groaned as she finished another ball of yarn off. _Why did Gamagoori have to be so big_?

**045. Need**

Mako's smile was a delightful spirit; Gamagoori's laugh a fine wine

**046. Sacrifice**

He wasn't just Lady Satsuki's shield.

**047. Fighting**

"I could take you if I had my Goku Uniform." Gamagoori hesitated to disagree.

**048. Bite**

Slammed doors, discarded clothes, little sleep, and a turtleneck sweater.

**049. Immortal**

The bowl rattled as she counted down the minutes till Gamagoori arrived home to kill the monstrous cockroach.

**050. Heartfelt**

Gamagoori stared into the mirror, white suit crisp and pressed, rehearsing the words till they felt right.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If there's a certain number you liked, let me know, and I'll consider writing a longer story around it (though, as always, requests for your own ideas are open as well :). Feel free to chat with me here or tumblr (musicaljinx)! Till next time


	9. Instant Crush

I've had this one written for a bit, and since I'm unable to update my other fic (hooray for family get togethers in Virginia!), I figure I'll at least upload something. This is from a request of "Mako and Gamagoori get married in school." I, ah, may have manipulated their request a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you okay? They're gone now."

Mako Mankanshoku sniffed and rubbed at her dirt streaked face. At the precious age of five, she was the smallest child in her class and attracted all the bullies, including some of the older boys who thought it fun to play "Pass the Potato" by shoving her around a circle. Running away was out of the question, it would just make them more mean when they caught her. Today, however, a new boy had come over around the time Mako found herself being shoved into the dirt. He had yelled and chased them off, standing over her tiny body and making sure the others didn't return.

"I'm fine." Mako squeaked. This new boy was much bigger and it occurred to her that he may have come to scare the other boys off to tease her himself. He offered his hand to her and she shied away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I don't like people who are mean to others." The boy said, crouching down to her level. Though he still towered over her, his soft grey eyes made her think he wasn't like the others who teased her.

"You were kinda mean to those other boys." Mako's words caused the boy to blush.

"That's different, I think. I was trying to save you." He mumbled as Mako latched onto his hand, allowing him to pull her up. They looked at each other for a moment before Mako broke the ice.

"Thank you for saving me!" She said, smiling up at her hero. "I'm Mako Mankanshoku!" She bounced on her toes. "I'm five years old and I like rabbits." _Now they were on their way to becoming friends_, she thought, her previous fear forgotten.

The boy nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Mako." He said politely. "I'm-"

"You want to play together?" She interrupted, grabbing at his hand. "Come on!" Not resisting much, the boy allowed himself to be dragged to the sandbox. "We can build a sandcastle together and then destroy it like those big movie monsters and then build another one and then-" A teacher in the distance called for everyone to go back to class, to which Mako ignored, talking faster. "_-wecouldgoplayontheswingsetorplayhouseandthenwecouldbebestfriendsand-_"

"Mankanshoku! Its time to come in!" Her teacher called as she walked towards the two children. "You'll see your friend later, now follow me. You should get back to class too, young man." She took the hand Mako wasn't using to wave at the boy and patiently pulled her back towards the door.

"Bye!" The boy called after her, his face breaking into a wide grin for the first time since they had met. "I'll find you tomorrow!"

Mako was glad to have made her first friend.

/

The next week was the happiest of Mako's young life. Everyday when the recess bell rang she lept out of her seat and weaved her way through the other students to meet her friend on the playground. She never asked his name, finding it was more fun to talk about the best way to swing up high on the swing set or build a sand castle and moat. She called him "friend" and he called her "Mako" and they were happy together.

One day at the end of the week she decided that she wanted to see just how tall she could be, enlisting her friend to boost her up a tree so she could sit on the branch just off the ground. Mako was giggling as she swung her legs in the air, for once taller than him.

"How does it feel to be the small one now?" She sang out as she leaned to the side to try and ruffle his messy blond hair.

"You're only tall because you're in the tree!" He laughed as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to grow big and strong and you'll never be as tall as me!"

"That's not fair." Mako moaned, moving even further to the side to reach his head. "I want to be the tallest one at the school-oh!" Not paying attention while she was talking, Mako leaned too far off balance and began to fall backwards.

"Mako!" The boy reached out and caught her as she fell from the branch, landing in his arms and bringing them to the ground. Mako was in shock for a moment and then tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh no, no, don't start crying." The boy pleaded with her, giving her a hug to try and calm her down.

Mako tried to be a big girl. She didn't start to cry out loud, but she did feel some tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Hopefully her friend wouldn't be too mad for that. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just wanted to be tall."

He gave her another quick squeeze and let her go. His face was pink as Mako wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. "I'm glad you're okay." He said, avoiding her eyes. "Maybe we should play something else."

"When you're big and tall will you let me sit on your shoulders so I can be tall too?" Mako asked as they made their way to the jungle gym a moment later, her accident all but forgotten in her mind.

"Of course!" He said, giving her a thumbs up. "We'll be tall together!"

/

Mako didn't understand what her parents were saying.

"_Your dad found a new job and we're going to have to move. It'll be fun! We get to go someplace new and you'll have other kids to play with. There's nothing here for us anyways."_

When her mother walked her into school that morning, Mako overheard her telling the teacher that this was their last day in the area and to not expect Mako after today. The day seemed to drag by, the teacher announcing it was Mako's final day with them and that they would all miss her. No one said much to the small girl, instead going off to the play groups with their own friends, leaving her sitting with a book and wishing it would just be recess so she could see her friend.

Recess came around at the same time and Mako found herself under the tree her and the boy would meet under. She turned to see him running towards her with a wave and she realized that this was the last time they would be playing together. Burying her face against her legs, Mako grew afraid of what her friend would say because she was leaving him.

"Mako! Want to play tag? You can be it and chase after me, and when you catch me I'll be it, and-" He realized she wasn't acting as enthusiastic as usual and sat down next to her. "Mako?"

"I'm moving." She whispered to the ground, unable to say it directly to her friends face.

"Huh?"

"I'm moving." Mako yelled, causing her friend to jump. "I have to leave and go someplace and I don't know where and I don't want to go because now I have a friend and...and…" She sniffed, upset that her friend would probably hate her for leaving.

"Oh." Was all he said. They sat on the ground, not saying anything, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Wait!" Mako turned to him with a grin. "We should get married!"

"Married? Aren't we young for that?" The boy was beginning to turn red.

"If we get married they can't move! Married people have to live together. We could play all day together then and get rabbits and be old together." Mako was now on her feet pacing and planning. "I wonder how much it costs to buy a house together. I have some money in a piggy bank and we could eat ice cream for dinner..." She trailed off to look at her friend.

"I-I-I'll marry you, Mako." He stuttered out. He got to his feet and grabbed Mako's hands. "You're cute and I think it would be fun to live together. We could build play together all night and no one could tell us to go to bed or eat our vegetables!"

"How do we get married?" She asked, suddenly shy. This was the most important moment of her young life and she felt silly admitting she didn't know what to do. Her friend thought for a moment and then leaned over and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Now we're married." He said with a grin. Mako jumped up and down in celebration with her friend. Now there was no way her parents could move. "Come one, lets play tag! You're it!" He took off running leaving Mako to pump her little legs as fast as she could after him, laughing all the while.

/

Two days later in a strange house in a large, dirty city, Mako stared at the ceiling remembering just how happy she had been with her husband for the rest of that recess. Her parents had only laughed when she said they couldn't move because she was now married, telling her that she would forget about this when she found someone else to marry later. Mako cried, promising herself that night that she wouldn't ever forget him. The boy whose name she didn't even know was the only one for her.

/

"_My name is Mako. Mako Mankanshoku!"_

_Ira Gamagoori felt his heart stop as he peered down at the petite young woman who was defending the transfer student. It took every ounce of his concentration and will to keep the conversation moving, treating her as though she was just one other student in the crowd. In his mind he felt the gears begin to turn, sliding the fragments of memories into place._

_He dismissed her and made his way laughing back up to the school in the tram. Even when he had left the crowd, his laughter continued. The small girl from his hometown that he "married" and who had left, never to be seen again. Until now. What were the odds. _

_Mako had never truly left his thoughts. Every now and again he would remember the young girl he only knew for a week with fond memories. Young love, his mother called it. He considered seeking her out when he got older, but once he became involved with Lady Satsuki his life had been put on hold. Fortunately for Gamagoori, Mako had come to him. She obviously did not recognize him, but that was easy to understand. From a young kid to the man he was now, Gamagoori had grown and changed a lot._

_The tram rumbled to a stop as he reached the top of the hill. Gamagoori stepped out and surveyed all that lay below him. There was no way he could confront Mako now about their distant past, not with a war starting. But someday, when everything had calmed down, maybe Gamagoori could take her out and see if Mako Mankanshoku was the one for him, as she had been those many years ago._

* * *

Thank you for reading. For those who would like more serious stories, it is my plan to write some less...cute/happy things coming up. I'm feeling a little trapped in my cute box and need to branch a bit, so here's hoping I can actually write something evocative \o/. Requests are welcome, as is tradition, here or on tumblr. Till next time.


	10. If

Well, I said I would write something a little more serious, so I did! (mostly) Thank you to all who have recently followed, favorited, or reviewed. You are all very precious to me.

* * *

_Mako gathered all of her will to her. She was holding onto Gamagoori by the skin of her teeth, face buried into his shoulder as they made their way upwards. Upon arriving at the summit where her friends were fighting for the fate of the world, she let go, forcing her body to move through the Submission that made her Goku uniform weigh her down with lead. Ryuko needed her help._

_It wasn't her most eloquent pep talk, but it was hard to keep focused when her body was crying out in pain from the strain of the fibers. She kept going. If Mako couldn't inspire her friend, then what good was she?_

_Nui wouldn't let her continue though, her newly reconstructed arms forming into blades. They hovered so close to Mako's face, the dancing rainbows embedded in her arms mesmerized her for a moment, before the monster, grinning, spoke._

"_I've had enough of you. Die already!"_

_Arm drawn back, she drove the blade down._

_i._

"Mako." Ryuko knocked on the door to her friends apartment. No answer. "Mako, come on. I know...I know what day it is. We're all getting together to...you know..hang out...and talk. They want you there…"

"I think that girl left early this morning." A bent over grandmother said in a soft voice as she walked next to Ryuko down the hall. "She came over early asking for some of the flowers from my baskets. Such a nice girl."

"Do you know where she went Granny?" The old woman shook her head.

"Just that she left with quite a few bags. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough. Quiet girl, you know."

Ryuko sighed. "Yeah, she's pretty quiet now. Thank you for your help." She gave a nod to the older woman and walked back towards the stairs. It was apparent that Mako had no desire to be found today.

/

_It was laughable the amount of blood Mako had seen in her young life so far. Having a doctor for a father meant early exposure and with Ryuko and Senketsu, well, she assumed that life fibers were very blood rich, allowing for incredible bleeding with little side effects._

_Ira Gamagoori wasn't blessed with the life fiber ability. He was only human._

_Mako was shocked to see him moving after the deep wound Nui gave him, leaping into battle with a wild smile and booming laugh. The relief she felt seeing him join made her almost sob. With the transmitter destroyed, she ran to him, intent on telling him how grateful she was to have him still alive._

_The pool of blood Mako found him in made her throat close. _

_There was far too much spilled out on the ground._

_/_

"Hi Gamagoori." Mako stood in front of the granite marker inscribed "IRA GAMAGOORI," placing her bags at the foot of the grave. "You're looking...good."

She let out a hollow laugh, before going to her knees and began to unpack her items. "Sorry, that's probably disrespectful to the dead. I've never been very good at making sense, so I guess it's not too weird for me to say that. It's a little weird to talk with you as if you were still here though…"

Grabbing the scrap cloth from her bag, Mako dipped it into the bucket she had brought and began to wash off the dirt that had gathered since the last time someone had visited. "I'm sorry I haven't come around before. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to visit you because we weren't close, but I guess that wasn't true, was it?" She smiled as she got into the cracks of his name. "We were a lot closer than either of us realized. Well, than I realized."

Taking a final look and catching the couple places she missed, Mako rinsed her work off with a cupful of water. "I remember the first time you learned my name. I always knew yours, because you were the one I was running away from pretty often, though you never actually caught me. Guess I was too quick for you." The laugh she let out was genuine this time. Mako removed the dried flowers that had been placed next to the stone and replaced it with the ones she asked her neighbor for. "Let me tell you something about these flowers, Gamagoori. My neighbor somehow managed to grow them on a tiny apartment deck. Every morning I wake up smelling them. It's a really nice way to wake up. I don't know if you even like flowers, but I think you'd like these."

Mako dug through her bag once more. "I know I packed candles, they have to be here somewhere…" Beginning to worry that she had left them on her table at home, she began to clear everything she brought out of the bag, trying to be as neat as possible. "Ah ha!" She triumphantly held the two white candles to the sky. "Didn't forget them! Now...oh...right...matches…I think I forgot those…" Dejected, Mako placed the unlit candles in the holder.

"I'm sorry I can't even seem to honor you properly Gamagoori." Her throat began to tighten. "I'm just a screw up. You shouldn't have died for me." Tears dripped onto the ground in front of her as Mako placed the unlit incense in front of his name, her hand shaking. "You should still be here, towering over all of us, yelling at me for whatever reason…"

/

"_Is everyone okay Mankanshoku?"_

"_No! You're not okay." Mako sobbed as she knelt next to Gamagoori, trying to staunch the bleeding. He was becoming more and more pale by the moment, and she held no delusions about how this was going to end. Still she had to try…_

"_I'm Lady Satsuki's shield. Sometimes shields are broken." His strong voice was beginning to fade, but the corners of his mouth were turned up. "It was an honor to save you Mankanshoku."_

"_Mako. Please call me Mako." Gamagoori's eyes widened slightly before drooping closed, his smile soft on his face._

"_Of course, Mako." He sighed and moved no more._

_/_

"Satsuki told me a while ago how much you cared for me. Nonon said the rest of the group was going to set us up on a date because you were too shy to talk to me." Mako was now sitting cross legged on the ground before the stone. Her eyes were red, but she was no longer sobbing as she had been for the past ten minutes. "I wish we had a chance to go on that date." Putting her hand into her purse, she pulled out two tiny figures. "Maybe we would have gone out for a nice dinner, got huge ice cream cones, and walked around the park. I think it would have been nice."

Mako placed the figures on the gravel in front of the stone. Finally, she poured a cup of water into the small basin near Gamagoori's name. "I don't want to take up any more of your time. You've got a lot of people here missing you." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and she forced herself to not begin crying again. She shifted to her knees and brought her hands together, head bowed. "Thank you Ira Gamagoori for saving my life. I hope wherever you are, you are well and happy, and that you have lots of people to keep safe and such. I miss you and hope someday, maybe, we can meet up for that date."

After another moment of silence, Mako got to her feet and dusted herself off. Gathering her now empty bags, she looked over the grave one last time. The small figure of a rabbit and toad watched as she turned away, walking towards the exit and back to the world that Gamagoori had helped save.

_ii._

_Gamagoori had used every last bit of his power to get everyone up and away from the mass of life fibers hurtling towards them. Knowing how important Mankanshoku was to Matoi, he made sure to grab her too, though a small part inside of him hoped that this might show that he had some feelings for her. _

_The petite girl had grown on him. All thoughts of her disregard for rules and authority had left, replaced now with respect. Gamagoori saw just how strong she could be, and it intrigued him. He wanted to get to know Mako better. _

_What he didn't expect was the girl to abandon all sense of fear and self preservation in order to make her pep talk to Matoi. He watched in horror as the Grand Couturier lifted her arm into the air, sharp as a razor blade to drive it into Mako._

_Gamagoori felt his body move, a shout fall from his lips, and a split second realization that he would be too slow._

/

The sun was coming in through the curtains in Ira Gamagoori's small house. In fact, he had watched the sun rise through those curtains, unable to sleep the night before. It wasn't a big surprise to him though, considering the time of the year.

Trying to get himself motivated to face this particular day was proving to be a challenge. Gamagoori wished he would be able to sleep. Close his eyes and it would be the next day. Every time he did that the night before, however, he would replay everything in his mind. Over and over again. That was doing more harm than anything.

Realizing that the best thing to do would be to just keep moving, Gamagoori began his morning routine, unchanged since he was very young. Tidy up bedroom, shower, eat some toast, water plants. He had taken the week off of work, knowing that this time would be hard for him. When asked for the reason for his vacation, he replied '_I need some time alone.'_

He was halfway through his toast when a knock came at the door. Gamagoori was surprised. Visitors for him were rare as he kept to himself these days. He made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Uzu Sanageyama.

"Hey." Uzu waved a little at Gamagoori's bemused face. "Thought you could use some company."

"Don't you have work today?" Not that Sanageyama was unwelcome, but Gamagoori had planned to keep to himself today. He didn't need to burden anyone else with his feelings.

Uzu shrugged. "Called in sick. Figured you needed someone here to keep you from...being too alone."

Gamagoori knew nothing he said would keep his friend away. He moved from the doorway allowing Uzu to enter. "Thank you Sanageyama."

/

_The battle raged on. Between the students, Elite Four, and the Nudists the life fibers were kept at bay; unable to do real harm. For Gamagoori though, there was no battle going on. He cradled Mako to him, astounded at how light she felt in his arms._

"_Gamagoori, what...are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry Mankanshoku...I-I wasn't...I wasn't able to...to…" Gamagoori choked back the tears as best he could, but some escaped and fell onto the broken body of Mako Mankanshoku._

_She looked down her body, as if realizing for the first time how hurt she was. Blood seeped from her fatal wound, and she placed her hand near the cut. "When people die of blood loss, it means they die."_

_Mako looked up at Gamagoori, a small smile on her face._

"_I think I'm going to die."_

/

"It's a nice place you've got here Gama." Uzu said stretching out on Gamagoori's couch. "Hell of a lot cleaner than the hole I live in."

"Perhaps if you actually took the time to clean instead of spending all your time at the gym, you'd have a cleaner house too." Gamagoori set a mug of tea in front of the couch and took a seat near by, his own cup in his hand. They sat in silence. The leaves rustled in the wind outside and, further away, the muffled sounds of a busy street filtered through the open window.

"Do you want to talk about today?" Uzu asked in a gentle voice. Gamagoori stiffened. He knew why his friend had come over, but he wasn't quite expecting him to be so upfront.

"I don't think I can." He mumbled. "If I talk about it...I remember." _Soft brown eyes looking at him, her mouth opening to speak._ "Its been all I've been able to think about this week." Gamagoori could feel his voice crack, now unable to stop the words pouring out. "I'm fine, most of the time. But there are times...there are times that I catch a glimpse of someone who looks like she did, and I'm back to the battle, holding her in my arms…"

"Take a breath Gama." Uzu was now sitting up, leaning towards him. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen and talk if you need me."

"Didn't think you would be so sensitive, Sanegeyama." Gamagoori said with a chuckle. It helped to laugh.

"What can I say, this monkey is full of tricks and surprises." He sat back, grabbing his cup of tea. He considered his next words. "So tell me, if you want, why her?"

"Why who?"

"Mankanshoku." Gamagoori tensed at her name. "I mean, I figure it might help to talk about her a little. Talk about the good times…" Uzu trailed off, watching his friend take a long drink from his mug.

"It was her excitement for life." He began, looking down into the milky tea. "It started off annoying and became endearing." Gamagoori shook his head as he began to get lost in memories. "It was amazing how she could get into so much trouble and then work her way out of it. She was always smiling too, even when she was scared or in trouble. Mankanshoku always smiled." His voice became so soft that Uzu had to lean forward to hear what he said next. "I was going to ask her out after everything happened...but I was too slow to save her. It's my fault she died."

/

"_Over my dead body." Gamagoori growled, not wanting to believe what was going to happen. Mako let out a laugh, that soon turned to coughing._

"_Actually it'll be mine." She said, her voice weak. She continued to smile up at him, her brown eyes never once looking away to the battle that surrounded them. "I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. You seem like a fun guy to be around, even if you always look angry."_

_Gamagoori wasn't sure what to say, and he doubted anything that he could say would be coherent. Instead he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back Mako's eyes were falling closed, but her smile lingered. _

"_That was nice." She sighed. "I think its time for me to sleep Gamagoori. You take care of yourself." _

"_I...I will, Mako." Her eyes fluttered open at his use of her first name, the first time Gamagoori had said it to her._

_She died in his arms, her face smiling still._

/

Gamagoori sat down on the bench overlooking the city, breathing heavy from climbing the hill to reach the park. After some more gentle discussion, Uzu had begun to notice Gamagoori retreating inward to wallow in his past. At that point, Uzu slammed his hand onto the table and declared they needed fresh air. He bet that he could make it to the top of the near by hill first and, well, Gamagoori couldn't say no to a challenge like that.

Now he waited for Uzu to make it up to the top. The sun felt good on his skin, and he realized he had not left the house for the four days prior to the anniversary of Mako's death. He rubbed at his face, trying to keep the pain away. _She wouldn't have wanted that, Ira. She said to take care of yourself, not wallow in your own misery_.

The days and months following her passing were rough. The other members of the Elite Four and Lady Satsuki kept close to him, making sure he was taking care of himself and not doing anything dangerous. While he didn't feel it at that time, Gamagoori was glad his friends were looking out for him. It was harder, however, to silence the voices that kept whispering in the dark, taunting and teasing him for being unable to save one of the people he had come to care for so much.

So he did what he could. Gamagoori left school and found a job to take him away from the grounds he once ruled, throwing himself into his work to keep him distracted. It worked well, but as the anniversary of the fight drew near he could feel his anxiety growing and the whispers coming back. He had to admit to himself, sitting there in the summer sun, that all he had been running ever since that day. Running from the memories of Mako and his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Mank-Mako. I haven't kept my word." Gamagoori said, looking skyward into the clear blue sky. "But from now on, I, Ira Gamagoori promise to live my life better in your memory."

By the time Uzu made it to where he sat, panting and cursing the hill, Gamagoori felt as if a weight had been removed. The pain still existed, and he knew it would never truly leave him, but at the end of it all was a glimmer of future peace.

That was worth living for.

_iii._

"_I protect Lady Satsuki and all students of Honnouji Academy! Know that I am a living shield that…"_

_Mako watched in horror as the massive body of Gamagoori fell to the ground in front of her, blood staining his uniform. She heard roaring in her ears, as everything else seemed to fade away, her focus entirely on the man who had just taken a blade from her. Ryuko had sprung into action, defending his prone body as Mako made her way to his side._

_She was running through all the things she could do for Gamagoori in her head, when she heard him shift. His eyes opened, and he gave her a smile. It struck her that, amidst the pain in his face, Gamagoori seemed almost happy to see her so close._

"_Are you safe, Mankanshoku?" _

_Words failed her, so she nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. He sighed and leaned his head back._

"_Then it was worth it."_

/

She may not have been good at much, but Mako prided herself on her ability to fall asleep under any circumstances. At present, she had found the most comfortable rock in the schoolyard to sleep on, not able to do anything but stay out of the way of those who had more important tasks.

Following Ryuko's return to earth, the whole group had dispersed to take care of their wounds and other matters. The last she saw of Gamagoori was her mother leading him towards where her father was setting up to provide medical attention. Mako wanted to follow, but hesitated. What he had done for her...it wasn't something that she could say '_Thank you_' and forget about. Gamagoori had saved her life. _How do you respond to that?_

So, instead of dwelling on her problem, Mako chose to curl up and not think about it. As far as she was concerned, a nap would help her come up with an idea. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; it had been a trying past few days.

When Mako came to, she was surprised to find a blanket had been place over her naked body, as well as a unusually relaxed looking Gamagoori sitting next to her, watching as the sun rose over Honnouji Academy. She squeaked and pulled the blanket even closer, drawing the attention of the now blushing disciplinary head.

"Gamagoori!" Mako looked him up and down, from his tousled hair to the cuts and bruises covering his body, before finally landing on the large white bandage wrapped around his midsection. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I-I'm happy to hear you say that, Mankanshoku." He stuttered out before looking away from her somewhat exposed body. "I am glad to see you are doing well too."

"All because of you!" Mako leapt to her feet, the blanket clutched close. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "You saved my life Gamagoori! I wouldn't have survived out there without you!"

He turned his head back to look at her, realized she was now showing even more skin, and snapped his head away. "Don't worry about it Mankanshoku."

Mako began to get frustrated. She was trying to thank Gamagoori and all he could do was mumble out a few words and blush. He wasn't even looking at her! It was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Gamagoori!" She jumped onto the rock he was sitting on, getting his attention. When he turned to face her, Mako dropped the blanket, grabbed his face with both hands, and pulled him towards her, laying a kiss squarely on his mouth.

She lingered for a moment before pulling back, still keeping his head facing her. Gamagoori seemed to be in shock at what just happened, his mouth slack and eyes wide. "Thank you for saving my life. It was very nice of you." Mako removed her hands and took a step back, looking at him expectantly.

If Gamagoori had anything to say, Mako never heard. A moment later she realized she was stark naked, causing her to shriek and dive for her blanket, before making a hasty exit, babbling her thanks as she ran away. He continued to sit there, bringing a hand up to his mouth as if trying to figure out if what had just taken place was real.

For almost dying earlier, Gamagoori was having a pretty good day.

* * *

Not entirely serious, but I like their playful dynamic so I wanted to include some of that. Thank you for reading and, as always, feel free to tell me what you think here or on tumblr (musicaljinx). I've got some other ideas knocking around, but I'm always open to reader suggestions! Till next time.


End file.
